The New Generation
by kuraiXTenshi
Summary: She's the new girl at Hogwarts. Normally students don't transfer in their third year but she did. What else makes her special is the fact she is a Veela. Well, half-Veela to be precise. And that fact makes it difficult to make friends. But imagine her surprise when Rose Weasley can see past the Veela's thrall and actually get to know her. (Rated M for future romance)


**Hey guys it's me again don't worry I'm still working on my other story (not so pitch perfect for those who don't know) but this fic has been nagging at me for the last few months so here's chapter 1 hope you guys like it :3**

* * *

><p>It was her first day at Hogwarts and things were already going wrong. First her cat Charcoal shredded her skirt (so now she was wearing a skirt a few inches too short), then she missed the train because they apperated too late to the train station, then she and her mother had to apparate to the school but they ended up on the bridge so after teleporting all her stuff to the 3rd year dorms she had to sprint to the Great Hall.<p>

She slid to a stop right in front of the doors to the hall. Fixing her short skirt she could hear the cheers and applause of the students while the first years got sorted. Her nerves started getting the better of her she had no reason though. She knew everything she needed to know from her two years as a Beauxbaton but after being transferred to Hogwarts her first year nerves were kicking in.

_What if I can't make friends?_

She waited until her name was called by the sounds of it she still had some time. She grabbed her smartphone out of her pocket and checked her reflection.

_The benefits of being born half muggle and half magic._

That's the main reason she had problems making friends. Normally people were either swooning because of her or glaring at her. It made for many days alone on her bed listening to her music. Hopefully she'll be able to find someone who can look past her raven hair, perfectly porcelain skin, dark blue eyes, and fairly decent curves. You know for a 13 year old.

As the Headmaster continued going down the list she felt her heart starting to pound. She started gnawing on her lips and she waited outside the Great Hall. She wasn't trying to make an entrance she was just nervous out of her mind. She felt her teeth starting to dig into her lower lip. Almost far enough to draw blood. She quickly stopped and started chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Aurore Chevalier."

She took a deep breath and ever so gently pushed the doors open.

"Qui Madame?"

The whole hall looked over and she got the familiar feeling of eyes boring into her. But it was much worse than normal.

_Well after going to an all girls school it's to be expected with the boys._

"Well get up here dearie."

She felt at ease with the with gentle smile the aged headmistress gave her. Aurore made her way to the front of the hall. Halfway there the door slammed and sent a gust of wind her way, flipping her skirt up. She did her best to keep her skirt down but not before everyone got a view of her baby blue and white striped kickers.

She turned as red as the Gryffindor banner hanging above her. But before anyone could being laughing or start making rude comments Aurore smoothed out her skirt and strutted her way to the front and sat down with as much grace as a princess.

The was a small moment of awkward silence before the headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on Aurore's head.

"Hm…..I see much power and intelligence. You would do well in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"I am in your hands Monsieur."

There was a tense silence while the Sorting Hat was making its decision. Aurore was starting to get antsy and she did what she normally did when she got nervous, hum. Lately she had the soundtrack from a muggle movie called "Into the Woods" stuck in her head. She started humming "On the Steps of the Palace." She tried her best to hum relatively quietly but because it was a bit higher in her range it slowly started getting louder.

After the final note of the song echoed in the hall the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

_That's odd…...but alright he must have his reasons_

"Thank you Monsieur."

Before Aurore got up to sit at the Gryffindor table she pushed some of her raven bangs in her face and pointed her wand at it. She gave her wrist a quick flick and put it away. As she made her way to a bench the piece of hair that was once in her face turned scarlet red from root to tip. She still received some applause but it wasn't as much as the other first years. Which was understandable no one had seen her until now. Once she sat down on the bench the sorting continued.

* * *

><p>Everything was as it expecting. No one was talking to Aurore and she still felt all the eyes boring into her. She was halfway done with unwinding her headphones from her phone when a young redhead girl stood next to her.<p>

"Hello." She greeted with a smile and an outstretched hand. Aurore smiled back and shook the gingers hand.

"Bon-"

Aurore stopped herself before she started speaking French.

"Hello"

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"I'm Aurore Chevalier. Though people usually call me Dawn."

"Dawn?"

"Q- I mean yes. That's what Aurore translates to."

"In what language?"

"French."

"Oh what does your last name translate to?"

"Knight."

"So your whole name from French to English translates to 'Dawn Knight?'"

"Yes it does."

"That's a pretty name, in both languages."

Aurore wasn't expecting a compliment from anyone except some of the boys trying to get a kiss. Not in her wildest dreams did she expect a compliment from a girl. If anything she was expecting the stink eye from 99.9% of the female population.

_I guess Rose was that .1% _

"T-thank you Rose um would you like to sit down?"

Aurore slid over to make room for the young redhead but she didn't sit down right away.

"I guess James and Albus will be alright without me."

"If you don't mind me asking who are Albus and James?"

"My cousins of course, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. They are over there."

Rose pointed over to her two cousins sitting a two tables away and waved at them. Aurore waved at them as well but rather sheepishly. Both boys waved back each of them flushing significantly.

"Dawn do you know why they're blushing?"

"Um that would be my fault."

Rose turned to face Aurore with a puzzled look.

"Why would that be your fault?"

"Its the same reason that practically everyone is staring at me. I'm a Veela, well half Veela."

"Wait you mean Veelas the race that are descendants of both sirens/mermaids and harpies?"

"That would be correct."

"That's so cool! I have an aunt that's a quarter Veela. So if I understood Aunt Fleur that means that you have an thrall that makes all the boys drool and makes other girls jealous?"

"Er….that's correct."

The girls fell into a comfortable silence before Rose asked a question that had been nagging at her since the Veela entered the room.

"Dawn. You are obviously not a first year so why did you get sorted today?"

"Oh I transferred from Beauxbaton to Hogwarts and we don't have the same sorting system so I had to get sorted into a house."

"Oh so what year are you?"

"I'm a third year."

The redhead's eyes had widened and a smile quickly made its way across her was a silence and the Veela thought something was wrong. She was about to say something when the redhead had suddenly hugged her.

"That means we're in the same year **and** the same house!"

The Veela sat stiff for a few seconds before returning the redhead's hug. It seems like even though she still had the Veelas charm she had found that one person that can see past all that.

"Dawn?"

"Yes Rose?"

"You need to teach me how to do that spell made your hair red!"

"But Rose your hair is already is a nice red. Its natural much better than this."

Rose flushed at the compliment, she had always wished she had her mother's hair and father's eyes. But sadly it had been the other way around.

"Um Rose, feel free to say no, but once we get back to the dormitories can I braid your hair? I know it may sound odd considering we just met but its so pretty."

"U-um sure Dawn but only if you let me do the same with your hair."

The raven haired girl had smiled so wide all her teeth were showing and replied with a slight laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The redhead couldn't help but notice the fangs on Dawn were slightly longer and sharper looking than normal. They were intriguing for whatever and Rose couldn't think of why. Only when the Veela had flushed and pushed her hair to the left side Rose realized she had been staring.

"I'm sorry Dawn I didn't mean to stare but I noticed your K9 teeth look more like fangs."

The Veela smirked mischievously and growled.

"All the better to eat you with my dear."

Rose flushed all the way to her hairline while Dawn started laughing. The Hall turned to find the source of the bell like sound, which was a sight that would be forever be stuck in the minds of the male population. Dawn was clutching at her side with her left arm while covering her mouth with her right hand. Her whole body shook with laughter which caused the redhead to flush even more with embarrassment.

Once the laughter subsided people went back to whatever they were doing while Rose proceeded to start swatting the arm of her new friend.

"Jesus Dawn why?!"

The Veela chuckled, "I do it to everyone who points out my unusually long K9's."

"You aren't a werewolf right?"

"Obviously. I'm part Veela and I have yet to be bitten by a werewolf."

"That's good that way I don't have to worry about you killing people every full moon."

The two laughed and then the feast started began. The two started eating, both of them were eating with all the lady-like grace their mothers taught them. While everyone else was still either drooling, glaring, or shoveling food in their mouths.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a rather quiet affair as the two lionesses ate. Even among the clamor of everyone else talking and whatnot. That is until a raggedy old cat came running and meowing as a dark grey and black kitten hot on its heels. An old man (who Dawn learned later was Mr. Filch) came running after both cats.<p>

"Damn bloody cat. Get it away from Ms. Norris!"

Dawn gently put her silverware down and cleaned her face with her napkin. Everyone felt an icy

aura emanating from her, despite the face of calm she wore. she stood up and put her hands on both hips and what happened next, people we expecting but the volume startled them.

"Charbon! Viens ici!"

People were not expecting how loud French Veela could yell. Her shout bounced around the walls of the halls. The grey and black cat stopped in its tracks jumping at the anger in its owners voice. It slowly and guiltily slunk back to Dawn. Keeping its head down, silently waiting for the punishment. Dawn picked up the small kitten and forced it to look her in the eyes. Upset midnight blue orbs met apologetic green ones. They started at each other before the kitten gently rested its tiny paw on Dawns nose and meowed.

A good chunk of the student body and staff melted in their seats. Followed by Dawns attempt to stay stern with the tiny kitten but after a few moments she broke. Quickly bringing the kitten to her chest.

"Pourquoi devez-vous être si mignon mon petit chaton?"

After a long lecture with Mr. Filch and Headmistress Mcgonagall they finally went up to their dormitories. The small kitten comfortably resting in the arms of her ower. Rose caught up to Dawn after being shoved away by the many boys that were trying to talk to her. The young redhead huffed before finally speaking.

"Is that crowd of testosterone going to be a regular occurrence with you?"

Dawn sighed and nodded sadly. Before beginning the ascent to the Gryffindor common room. With the fellow Gryffindor in tow. Yet again the two fell into a comfortable silence until the kitten in the Veela's arms poked her head and meowed at the ginger girl.

"Dawn I take this is your cat but its sooooo cute!"

"Isn't she?"

"What's her name?"

"In English her name is Charcoal."

"A fitting name."

Rose got a bit closer and presented her hand Charcoal. The kitten sniffed at her hand before nuzzling up to it. The redhead giggled and gently petted Charcoal's head.

"It seems like Charcoal likes you Rose."

"So it seems."

Both girls again lapsed into the comfortable silence that seemed to be following them. They entered the common room together. Dawn sat on the floor near the fire, using her tie as a cat toy to entertain Charcoal. While Rose sat on the love-seat getting a head start on her studies. Before going up to the dormitories both girls had the same thought:

_This year is going to be good._

* * *

><p><strong>JESUS CHRIST this was a long chapter for me. Btws HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope you guys had an awesome time and for all my readers who are 21 or older. You hopefully didn't get too drunk at the new years eve parties. Anyway I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter of <strong>_**The New Generation. **_**I'll see you guys next time :3**

**-Tenshi**


End file.
